Midnight Surprises
by Paris Catacombs
Summary: Bak opens up his door to an unwelcome suprise, but not everything is as it seems. A one-shot humor fic.


I walked into my room in the dead of night. I was exhausted from working overtime in the lab and doing a lot of researching and the only thing that I need right now is some sleep. I closed the door swiftly behind me, locking it. I set my keys down on a small table near the door of my room. I felt myself yawning, trying to find the light switch so I can see and change into my nightclothes. I finally found it and switched it on but to my surprise I found someone in here, someone sitting on my bed. It took me awhile to recover from the surprise considering the fact that this would be the last person I would suspect to be sitting here in my room, on my bed.

"A-Allen?" My voiced squeaked. "W-What the hell are you doing here?"

Allen just smiled at me. However, the way he was smiling at me was rather creepy. I didn't like it at all.

"Oh Bak-chan, is that any way to treat your guest?" He giggled.

Guest? I gave Allen a puzzled look. Since when was Allen my guest? First of all, I never invited him into my room in the first place so he wasn't my guest at all. So I came to that conclusion that I have every right to kick his little ass out of my room. I gave a small cough and sent a stern look to him. "I'm sorry, but you're not a guest, you're intruding. I want you out of my room now."

"Oh don't be so cold! Teeehe. Oh, please just let me stay here for a little while. We can talk," Allen stood up the bed, slowly making his way over towards me. Allen was really sending shivers up and down my spine. I also just noticed the outfit he was wearing. Allen was dressed in nothing but a thin robe, that wasn't really tied tightly together, revealing some parts of his body. I took a step back, finding myself leaning against the door. My hand scrambled for the doorknob, planning to run out this room to escape. "Allen, don't you dare get closer to me!"

I felt my heart throbbing in my chest as I struggled with the doorknob, pondering if I should open it or not.

Allen just gave a childish giggle. "Oh Bak, you're so cute when you look scared."

Wait a minute. Did he just call me cute? Oh god, and wait, did he just say I looked scared? Oh hell no, I am not scared. There's nothing for me to be afraid of. This is Allen we're talking about. He's no threat to me what so ever. I found my grip on the doorknob had loosened as I stood my ground. "Allen, I'm sorry but I'm afraid you have to go." I grabbed doorknob again and opened the door, gesturing my hands for him to leave.

Allen just shook his head at me. "Oh Bak, do you honestly think I'll leave just yet? We haven't talked much yet. I really want to get to know you," He smiled seductively at me.

Oh crap. Allen is really scaring the shit out of me right now. Why the hell is he acting like this? Does Allen actually like me? Oh god, I can feel myself hyperventilating just thinking of the idea that Allen could actually like me. I quickly got a hold of myself and glared murderously at the young boy. "I said get the fuck out. I'm tired as hell and I am in no mood to put up with this crap right now!"

Allen was slowly making his way once again towards me, but he showed no sign of going in the direction of leaving my room. I soon found myself being pinned into a corner by Allen, as he closed the door. "I just want to get to know you, is that so wrong?" He lifted his hand up to my cheek and slowly stoked it. The touch of his finger against my hand sent horrible shivers down my spine. "Stop!" I yelled, grabbing his hand and with my own and pushing it away from my face. "Just what the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Well isn't it obvious?" He gave me that creepy smile again. I wish he'd leave already. This is getting tiring and scary.

"Allen, it's it obvious that I have no interest in you. Not at all."

"Oh Bak, it's so cute how you're playing hard to get."

He called me cute again? Oh bloody hell! Nothing in this world is going to keep me from beating the living daylights out of this kid. I raised my fist up and was about to punch him in the face when in one swift movement Allen was able to catch it, preventing it from colliding it with his face. "You don't have to get violent with me, you know? Unless, that's how you like it."

Twitch.

Why does Allen find himself so attracted to me? What am I doing that are sending these erotic vibes out to him? I found myself slowly growing read at that remark he made, wishing there was away to cover it from him. "I-I don't like what you're doing at all!"

"Awww! You're blushing!"

"Shut up! Please! Will you just go?!" I pleaded. "I would gladly get on my hands and knees and beg for you to leave if that's what you want!"

"How about you get on your hands and knees to suck my cock?" Allen smirked devilishly

That is disgusting. What he just said right there, made me throw up in my mouth. That is utterly disgusting.

"I am not going to do that sort of act." I gasped, not believing at the words that came out of the boy's mouth.

"Oh come on, you know you want to."

"No I don't!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to!" I screamed, losing my patients with all of this.

"You don't have to yell at me."

"I'm not yelling I'm saying I don't want to suck your filthy cock!"

"You're calling my cock filthy?" Allen raised an eyebrow at my remark.

"Yes." I said, staring at Allen straight in the eye. There's no way I'm going to back down from this. I will win this battle! "I have no idea who's mouth's it's been in, and nor do I really care to find out at tall."

"Oh come on, don't you want to take a little risk?" His smirked once again at me. Can't this kid stop smirking at me already? He's scaring the shit out of me to the point I'll actually wetting myself. Can't this kid stop harassing me already? Can't he think I've had enough his suffering of this horrible torment? Apparently not when he decided to press his disgusting slobbery lips onto mine and forcing his wet tongue into my mouth. I shoved him away as he stood there, shaking from the shock and horror of Allen's action. "Get out," I growled.

"Aw," Allen gave a disappointed sighed. "You're no fun! But I guess my time is up."

My eyes widen in shock when all of a sudden a poof of smoke surrounded me. I could hear a high-pitched maniacal laughter coming from inside the smoke. It took me a good 2 minutes to finally figure out who the laughter belong to. The smoke finally cleared, revealing the conniving culprit.

"Fou?!"

She stared at me with comical eyes, as it seemed she really enjoyed herself teasing me. "Baka Bak!"

I suddenly found myself hyperventilating and being covered in hives. The world around me was slowly darkening as I was trying to grasp for air, but it was no use. I only saw darkness.

God I'm so stupid for falling for the oldest tick in the book.


End file.
